Dont Tease
by Dark Mistriss
Summary: A vampiric gelert moves in with his boyfriend for some time alone but some girls in a bar make him change his ways. MM and MF, Rated for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ I'd like someone to give a positive review to my work before I post the second chapter, that way I know people are reading it. Also, all of my characters are in anthro form, **not** Furry-anthro, but just ears and tail anthro. xD I hope you enjoy my story! _

_Disclaimer/ I don't own neopets nor do I own these pets, I only own one neopet and that's a Faerie Ixi (Ha, I won't tell you her real name) and I'll be putting her in the story, the Gelert is my friend's Gelert who she let me use and modify a lot. xD The Gelert in this story is bi so be prepared for MM and MF._

**Moving Day**

"I can't believe it." He muttered shaking his head, dragging a large suitcase behind him. "I just can't believe it!" He repeated running a pale hand though his platinum blonde hair. The man was a yellow Gelert, he had pale skin and, as mentioned before, platinum blonde hair. He wore a dark black coat that was open to show his grey t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He gave a sigh and turned off at the nearest apartment, lifting up the suitcase behind him like it was weightless, and knocked on the door. "It's impossible." He muttered, shaking his head again. Why he was doing this was all because he had managed to find an apartment with either girls that wouldn't me scared of him, or an apartment full of guys. Although he did find a girl that wasn't scared of him, she was actually quite frightening, she had a crush on him and when he told her he was a... Vampire, she went almost as pale as him and ran off. It just so happened that the girl that did that lived with his boyfriend, so he thought that I'd be the perfect place to go.

The door was opened by a white male wocky with pale blue hair; he had matching bright blue eyes that made the gelert's grey eyes look white. He wore a loose pair of jeans with no top. The wocky grinned and moved out of the way of the door. "Hello Demur." The Gelert, Demur glared at him and said with clenched teeth, "It's De, call me that again and I'll rip out your tail." He said as he walked into the apartment, the wocky closing the door again. "Well, Cio is it just you and I?" He asked looking at the wocky with a mischievous smile. The wocky shook his head lightly and rubbed De's cheek with the back of his hand. "Sadly, no Lilya is still here remember?" "Ugh, don't make me sick." Came a voice from one of the rooms. De craned his neck around Cio to see a faerie Ixi, her wings had been removed so she just looked like a light purple Ixi, she had long, flowing pale purple hair which matched the rest of her body, and her tail resembled that of a Lupe's, more than that of an Ixi. "Cio, if you want to go and screw your boyfriend, go do so. I'm _not_ going to watch." She said with a shudder, although she bit her upper lip and fantasized about being the one being screwed by the gelert. "Ah, Lya don't cum yourself, go in your room and use your vibratior, you don't need De." Cio said pulling De closer to him and giving him a rough kiss. Lya rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "I do have a boyfriend you know, he probably has a bigger dick than you too." before going into her room and closing her door.  
De pulled away from the kiss and raised a brow. "You know, she's right." He said with a smirk. "What?" Cio asked, confused. "You can screw me." He said, kissing Cio slightly, allowing him permission to frnech him. Lya's door flew open and the couple jumped away from each other, feeling embarrassed. Lya rolled her eyes, she had changed from her tank top and jeans to a skimpy tube top and a short skirt, that if she did so much as bend over slightly, anybody could see the thong she was wearing. "Ugh, you guys disgust me. I'm going off to Rho's for some--" She winked and licked her lips at De. "Fun. I'll be back later so you two can go screw your brains out on my bed for all I care." She said with a shrug, taking her keys off the rack and opening the front door. "Ta!" She said with a wave, walking off into the night.  
Cio moaned and De looked down, and saw him with his hand down his pants, obviously masturbating. De gave a small laugh and grabbed his wrist. "Dirty thoughts?" He asked, forcing Cio to stop with his strength. "Yes! With you in them, of course" Yelled back Cio, would've threw De's hand down his pants if De wasn't stronger than him. "De..." He whined, using his other hand to unzip his pants, and allow his member to come out, De looked at it with a small glint in his eye. "I need you." he said, still whining. De bit his lip to prevent from going down on his hands and knees to pleasure the wocky he desperately needed to drink some cum, so he turned his head. "Sorry Cio, I'll have to do that later when I come back, work of course." He said nodding. Cio whined but gave De a light kiss, pushing his hard errection against De. "Alright, I'll try to pleasure myself then." He said as De released his grip, Cio then began to roughly stroke himself, De licked his lips, amazed he hadn't went hard yet and walked to the door. "Bye Cio!" He said with a wave. Cio nodded and gave a loud moan, which De figured was either 'good bye' or that he was about to cum, he shook his head, thinking that he cummed to easily.

De arrived at his job moments later, he was thankful for his teleporting ability or else he would've been late. He entered the club, showing his ID to the bodyguard of course, before arriving at the bar. He worked at a strip club; this was where he found most of his victims. De was odd like that, he wasn't a vampire that could suck just anyone's blood; it had to be the blood of a female. He cleaned a few of the glasses and a equally pale skinned mutant korbat approached him with a sly grin. She had messy blonde hair and wore an outfit similar to Lya's, except she didn't have a tube top on, it was a strapless, equally skimpy, bra. She reached out a hand and placed it on his as she gave a small hiccup. "You haven't seen a yellow tube top around here? Have you?" She asked, as her other hand was resting on her blue skirt. "No, sorry I just got here." He said with a brow raised. She shrugged and sat on the stool with her knees and leaned over the bar to rest her arms on his shoulder, she was able to see down her bra, with was actually pretty loose and as able to see her whole breast. "Mmmm, I bet you took it." She said, doing a small dance on where she was. De couldn't tell if she was drunk of wanted to get laid. "Do you want my skirt too?" She asked, reaching a hand back to her skirt and slipping it off slightly. His eyes widened and he reached out to grab her skirt. "Sorry, I've never had sex with a woman before and I don't plan on starting today." He said with a blush.  
The korbat first gasped but then pressed her nose up to his and gave a small moan. "Oh yes, but then why is your hand grabbing me?" She asked, he looked down to where his hand was and it had found its way down her skirt, and inside her. He gave a small gasp and pulled it out, stepping back from her and nearly making her fall; he looked at his hand and found it covered in her sex juices. He raised a brow and saw as she grabbed his hand and licked it off her. "Mmmm, sorry about that. Can you tell that I'm horny?" She giggled and pushed him back lightly with her finger as she got off her stool. "I'll be back, lover." She said with a wink, walking back into the dance floor. He raised a brow and continued to clean the glasses, his hands very shaky, and he hadn't noticed that he had a large, errection.

A couple of hours later, before the end of his shift the korbat retuned with another korbat who had short brown hair with long pink streaks through it. "Is Mle right?" She asked, being more civilized that her sister, especially at a strip club. "Umm-"  
"Is it true that you've never had sex with a girl?" She asked, cutting him off. "Yeah... I'm gay." he said with a brow raised. The brunette nodded and placed a hand on Mle's back. "Go ahead." She said with a sigh. Mle grinned and turned to her sister. "Oli, you are so devious." She said with a grin before waving a hand in front of De's face. He blinked a couple of times before having everything turn pitch black; he had been knocked out by her powerful perfume.

_AN/ Sorry for shortness, review and I'll make another chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

  
_AN/This will have alot of 'adult scenes' so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read. This will contain a threesome, keep in mind. Review kthnxs.   
Disclaimer/ I don't own anything except the plot and the Ixi, all the rest are either characters I made up or a friend's character.

* * *

**The Awakening** _

De gave a small moan and got up off the bed, his eyes still closed and a hand on his head. He heard a giggle and his eyes instantly flew open. He had been stripped of his clothes and Oli and Mle were sitting at the corners of the bed, clothes off, fingering themselves. He blinked repeatedly, both the girls where almost as pale as him but thier insides where a faded pink colour, he hadn't noticed that there were no bed covers on him and had an instant errection. Oli giggled after she cummed and pointed at De. He blushed and covered himself, but Mle had appeared beside him and grabbed his hands to stop him from covering himself.   
Oli soon joined and the two had his hand up inside them, not knowing what to do the girls controlled his hand for him, realizing that this was fun he smirked and did it himselfs, the girls moaning in pleasure. "Mle..." Oli moaned, De raised a brow and Mle nodded and pulled De's hand out from inside her and kissed his forehead. "Mmm, you're going to have fun tonight." De raised a brow but felt a warm liquid fall on his hands, realizing that Oli cummed he smirked and pulled his hand out of her and licked it all up. Oli grinned and got on all fours, like Mle was doing, both breathing on De and Oli grabbed De's member harshly, he would've winced if Cio had done this but Oli was much more gentle. He moaned loudly as her hand rubbed all over his member, hovering slightly over the tip, while Mle had began to gently kiss him, placing butterfly kisses all down his body. 

Oli soon, with great force pushed him back on the bed, he bouced a bit on it before being crawled ontop of my Oli, she had stuffed her pussy in his face and was now licking his erect member. Cum steadily flew from her pussy and he greatfully swallowed it all, occasionally getting up slightly to suck on her, which made her suck on him and make them both moan. Mle and smirked and gotten dressed after a couple of licks of De's member, knowing that Oli would take control this time.   
The two had emptied eachother for now, cum splattered all over the face of Oli she turned around and kissed De lightly, him licking up his own cum, not really knowing what it tasted like.   
After he had taken all the cum off her face he got up and knocked her on the bed. "Doogystyle!" He announced, his brother enjoyed screwing girls that way, so he wanted to try. She nodded and got on all fours, her legs spread out. He thrust into her vagina and they bother screamed in pleasure, she rocked with him when he thrusted and he grabbed her butt cheeks, his thumb jamming itself deep into her exit. She moaned his name loudly, egging him to do it again, so now he was thrusting into her with his member, and into her with his thumb, both enjoying this experince very much.   
His cum shot out inexpectedly and that caught her off gaurd and she jumped when she felt it. His thumb pulled itself out of her and collected his cum in his hands before he finally pulled himself out of her, and collasped on the bed beside her.   
He stroked her breasts harshly, covering them with his cum, she would moan every time he would pass over a nipple, making them erect. She kissed him deeply and licked every inch of his body, even giving him a small blowjob, leaving him erect. She giggle and poked the tip of his member, making him shivver as his left hand squeezed her nipple, making her shivver as well. "Thinking..." She panted, grabbing his member harshly, making it squirt all over her lower half. "Of becoming straight?" She asked, nibbling his ear.   
He shook his head, this experince had made him think about it, but he wasn't going to stop liking boys because of it. His member shot out the remaining bits of cum after she scratched the tip and he explained. "I still like guys, but I love this, so I'm going to become bisexual." He said nodding, quickly jabbing a hand up her. She gave a gasp of suprise before licking her lips. "Is that so? Well, I'll give you my number and you can call me any day you need a girl to fuck." She said, using swares. He nodded and pulled his hand away from her just before she cummed. "Well, I need to go and have sex with my boyfriend now." He said, getting up off the bed and stroking his member slightly, making it erect. "We always do." He explained, putting on his clothes. She sighed and stroked her breasts, just to get the cum off. "Alright then De, You're good at memorizing I'm sure." She said with a smile. My number is 739-4637." She said with a nod. "Or, SEX-GODS." She said with a giggle. He smiled and kissed her on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth to explore before releasing. "If you aren't a god, I don't know what you are." He said with a smirk, before leaving the motel room and going to his apartment. 

De arrived in his apartment at 2am, by then Lya was moaning in her bed with her boyfriend, and Cio was fast asleep. De frowned, he would've loved to have sex with Cio tonight. He opened the door to their bedroom and stripped himself of all but his boxers and laid beside Cio in his bed, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Ah, Cio my love you sleep to quickly." he said, although he would usually screw Cio until morning he decided to sleep right now, and wake up earlier in the day, so he rubbed his erection against Cio's back before closing his eyes, he was instantly inturrupted by Lya screaming at Rhi. "You bastard!" She yelled, De squirmed in the bed, trying to hear better. "I can't believe you slept with her!" She yelled. "Sorry swe-"   
"Don't you go all 'Sweety' on me asshole! I know what you did! You fucked that mother fucker! You son of a bitch!" De hear something shatter, suspecting that Lya threw something at her now ex-boyfriend. "Why didn't you bitch about it before we had fucked?" Rhi yelled back. "I just forgot! You mother fucking son of a bitch! I'll rip of your dick!" She yelled, De heard stomping and a yell. "Well I'll just rape you then." Rhi hissed. "You're a much better fuck than that bitch, since I know you're going to brake up with me." He said. De heard some grunting and Lya gave a scream. De got out of bed, that was enough, no one had the right to do that.   
He sung open the door and saw Lya pushed up against the wall, the red Grarrl clinging to her breast and wrist. His red hair was tossed over his face in anger and he only wore Lya's robe. "Get away from her." De hissed, his eyes turning to slits. Rhi turned to look at him. "Hey, aren't you Lya's Brother's boyfriend?" He snickered, tossing Lya off into the corner to face De. "You won't be too tough." He commented. De grinned, showing off his fangs which made Rhi back off. "Did she mention I was a freakin' vampire?" He hissed, grabbing Rhi by the shoulders and dragging him to the door. "Don't you dare touch Lya again or I am going to rip off your fucking dick, asshole." He said, taking off the robe and chucking Rhi, naked out into the streets.   
"De!" De turned around just in time to be knocked down by Lya, she had given him an large hug. "Thank you so much, De!" She said, she buried her face in his chest, and he felt a steady stream of tears. "I liked that guy... Why do all the guys I like have to be fucking bastards?" She said, squeezing De's wrist lightly. De shrugged and returned the hug, the Lya looked like she was going to suck his nipples by the pose they were in. "It's okay Lya... They just don't know how great a girl you really are." Lya laughed. "This is coming from a gay guy."   
"Bisexual." He corrected, Lya looked up at him. "When'd that happen?" She asked. "Well, don't tell Cio but... At my club last night, the girls there looked like Hentai chicks and they made me get the biggest boner I ever had." He said, thinking about if he had a boner right now it'd hit Lya in the stomach. "Oh really?" She said, licking her lips. His eyes widened and he pushed her off him, he had just realized that she had only been wearing a long tank, not long enough to cover her pussy though, that didn't have any coverage. "Lya, I still like your brother though." He said, hoping he didn't get an errection from whatever she would do to him. "I know, but you should know how to pleasure a woman... You know, incase you break up." She said, aproaching him and shooting her hand down his pants to grab him. That was the last straw, his penis shot up as fast as her hand when down and she smile and kissed him lightly on the lips. "See... You do like me." She said, stroking it carefully. "Lya, please don't... I need to get to bed."   
"You didn't get any action from Cio tonight though, aren't you horny?" She asked him, her thumb lightly hovering over his tip, making his legs squirm. "Yes, but I'm tired too!" He explained, trying to push her away, but he didn't want to hurt her so she did it lightly, she gave a moan and he realized that he had grabbed her breasts. "Lya, stop it!" He ordered, but she continued to fiddle with him. "As soon as you cum." She said, stroking him rougher and faster. He was amazed at how she could do a handjob, his weren't like this at all. De stiffened, he was about ot cum, Lya felt this and got on her hands and knees and stuffed him in her mouth while her fingers continued to stroke, he finally did end up cumming and he bit his lip, trying not to moan in pleasure, drawing blood.   
She had finished and put his member back in his underwear, she got up off the ground and hugged him slightly. "Thanks De, for everything." She kissed him once more on the lips before going to her room, a happy grin on her face and her tail swishing behind her.   
Shrugging De went back to his room, and closed his eyes, not falling asleep yet, but seeing if he could hear Lya, he couldn't so he turned to Cio and hugged him and then he fell asleep. 

_AN/ Odd chapter, but I wanted to make it long. Don't forget to review!_


End file.
